Un nuevo comienzo
by jrgema
Summary: Viktuuri. Yuri Katsuki trabaja en una escuela infantil, se encarga de los niños de 3 grado junto con Yuko Nishigori. Viktor es subjefe de una empresa importante, lleva a su hijo Aleksis a la escuela en donde trabaja Yuri. Un día necesita a alguien de que cuide a su hijo en la noche ya que tiene que estar en una cena de negocios y le pide de favor a Yuri (resumen completo adentro)
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo.

Pareja: Viktuuri.

Summary: Yuri Katsuki trabaja en una escuela infantil, se encarga de los niños de 3° grado junto con Yuko Nishigori. Viktor es subjefe de una empresa importante, lleva a su hijo Aleksis a la escuela en donde trabaja Yuri. Un día necesita a alguien de que cuide a su hijo en la noche ya que tiene que estar en una cena de negocios y le pide de favor a Yuri de que si podría cuidar a su hijo por esa ocasión. Pasando los días Yuri se convierte en niñera de Aleksis, en la mañana es su maestro y por la tarde su cuidador por mientras que no se encuentra Viktor en la casa. En esos días conocerá poco a poco el pasado de Viktor y Yuri se estará convirtiendo en alguien especial para Viktor. Regresándole la calma que creyó haber perdido aquella vez.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo Aleksis.

Capítulo 1.

Yuri se alista para ir a trabajar. Acabando de alistarse y de haber desayunado para tener más fuerzas y energías, toma su mochila y sale de su casa. En esa mochila contiene sus herramientas de trabajo que son varios libros, lápices de colores, hojas y juguetes.

Trabaja en "Acuarelas", una escuela infantil, él lleva trabajando 1 año en ese lugar. Le gusta mucho su trabajo, se siente cómodo ya que los niños son muy alegres y juguetones como también sus compañeros son agradables.

La primera vez que entro a la escuela los maestros le dieron la bienvenida y también diciéndole que cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en preguntarles, que todos de ahí están para ayudarse. Los pequeños con un gran grito de emoción dieron la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor y desde el primer día le piden que juegue con ellos. Los niños juegan a que son superhéroes y las niñas con sus juegos de té o a las muñecas.

En ocasiones había peleas entre los pequeños el de que porque no le había prestado un juguete, porque le puso un apodo que no fue de su agrado o por otras cosas que se presentan, pero no son cosas que no pudiera solucionar Yuri. Él y junto con Yuko, su compañera, tienen una pequeña charla con los niños diciéndoles en que no deben de pelearse ya que no los llevara a nada bueno y que deben de disculparse.

Llego a la escuela, son las ocho de la mañana y en media hora iniciara las clases. Primero se dirige a la sala de maestros para poder anotarse en la lista de asistencia.

—Buenos días — Saludo amablemente a Celestino, que es el prefecto.

—Buenos días Yuri — sonríe — ¿Viene preparado? — le entrega los papeles para que firme.

Busca su nombre en la lista y firma —Claro que sí — le entrega las hojas y le muestra la mochila —Vengo preparado, estoy listo para comenzar ya las clases.

El prefecto ríe —Perfecto — le gusta ver que el pelinegro tenga esa actitud responsable y ver esos ánimos positivos de querer trabajar —Bueno, no te quito más de tu tiempo. Que te vaya muy bien y cuídate.

—Gracias e igualmente Celestino, nos vemos después.

Solo asiente el hombre y vuelve a tomar asiento en su lugar.

Yuri sale de la sala de maestros y va al aula que le corresponde. Saca su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y busca en su lista de canciones "Stay close to me", es una de sus canciones favoritas. Deja el celular y su mochila en el escritorio, y empieza a acomodar las pequeñas mesas y sillas; que seguramente ya no han de tardar los niños.

A los tres minutos que pasaron llega Yuko al aula, ve que está todo acomodado y que Yuri ya se encontraba ahí.

—Buenos días Yuri, disculpa por haber llegado tarde y por no ayudarte acomodar aquí— Se había levantado algo tarde.

Sonríe —Buenos días Yuko, no te preocupes que yo me ocupo de esto.

—Muchas gracias — sonríe también —Entonces vamos a recibir a los niños con toda la actitud.

—Sí.

Cuatro minutos antes de iniciar las clases empiezan a llegar los primeros niños, pasando cinco minutos después llegaron otros más hasta ocupar la mayoría de las pequeñas sillas, una que otra quedaron vacías, seguramente los padres hoy no los quisieron traer a la escuela porque hace mucho frío o tal vez algunos se resfriaron.

Yuko mira su reloj y ve que es la hora perfecta de comenzar con las actividades que tiene planeadas para este día —Hola, mis niños. Espero que nadie haya olvidado su material que les encargamos para hoy, si es así pueden acercarse con Yuri o conmigo y les prestaremos lo que necesiten, queremos que todos se diviertan.

— ¡Si maestra! — dijeron con emoción todos los niños.

Los pequeños sacaban sus materiales de su mochilita y algunos iban con sus profesores a que les prestaran algunas cosas de que se les habías olvidado.

Mientras que los niños hacían sus actividades Yuuri tomaba asistencia.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

— ¿Estás listo para tu primer día en la nueva escuela?, Aleksis — pregunto Viktor, no quita su vista de la carretera ya que él se encuentra manejando. Se dirige a la escuela "Acuarelas" donde inscribió a su hijo de cinco años.

El niño de ojos de color miel, de cabello corto y el mismo tono de cabello de su padre deja de mirar por la venta del auto, realmente quisiera estar en casa — ¿En serio tengo que ir, papi? — está algo desanimado y nervioso. Tiene la esperanza de que su padre de media vuelta y que regresen a casa.

—Claro que tienes que ir — ese tema ya lo habían hablado —En tu fase de vida es una etapa en la que tienes que pasar hijo.

—Pero realmente no quiero ir… y si, ¿Es lo mismo que en la otra escuela?

—No, eso no pasara. Ahí tendrás muchos amigos con quien jugar y aprenderás muchas cosas.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro — despega su mano derecha del volante y acaricia los cabellos de su hijo, despeinándolo un poco.

El pequeño ríe y sonríe, no hará más preguntas. Espera que lo que su padre dice sea en verdad y que tenga muchos amigos con quien pueda jugar.

Llegaron por fin a la escuela y Viktor estaciona el auto con cuidado.

Aleksis mira la escuela detenidamente por unos segundos, no es un lugar tan grande como en la anterior escuela que estaba; pero no le importa.

— ¿Vamos? — pregunto Viktor.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! — por primera vez tiene ánimos de ir a la escuela.

Viktor le acomoda la bufanda y toma la pequeña mochila de su hijo que está en el asiento de atrás, primero él sale del auto y después va al lado que se encuentra su hijo abriéndole la puerta.

El pequeño baja con cuidado y toma su mochila.

—Bien, entremos hijo — toma la pequeña mano de Aleksis.

Entran al lugar, No es necesario de que pregunte en dónde se encuentra la oficina de la directa. Hace unos días atrás Viktor fue a la escuela para hablar con la directora, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella y aparte de eso pedirle de favor que le mostrara el lugar para sentirse más seguro y confiado en donde dejara a su hijo.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Tocan la puerta.

La mujer deja un lado los papeles en su escritorio y se levanta de su asiento, se acomoda sus ropas para estar impecable como siempre —Adelante.

Al escuchar la respuesta Viktor y Aleksis entran a la oficina de la directora.

—Hola, ya estamos aquí — dijo Viktor sin ninguna preocupación, mientras que el niño le dio algo de miedo la señora. Piensa que ella seguramente es una mujer regañona por tener esa mirada de estricta.

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y con seriedad ella habló —Muy tarde Viktor Nikiforov, las clases empezaron hace cuarenta minutos.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar — pensó que no habría problema alguno llegar un poquito tarde el primer día de clase en esa escuela.

—Eso espero, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Recuerde que las clases comienzan a las ocho y media de la mañana y terminan a las dos de la tarde.

—No se me olvidara.

—Bien — toma el teléfono y marca un número, su llamada fue contestada rápidamente —Minako, deje lo que está haciendo y venga a mi oficina — y colgó.

El niño apretó el abrigo de su padre, si, realmente tiene miedo de ella.

Viktor le sonríe a su hijo, demostrándole que no hay de que temer.

—Niño — se acerca a una distancia considerable dando su espacio personal —Dime tu nombre.

El volumen de su voz fue bajo —Mi nombre es Aleksis… — pero fue escuchado perfectamente por la mujer.

—Mucho gusto Aleksis y bienvenido a la escuela "Acuarelas", donde aprenderás y te divertirás mucho — sonríe de forma discreta —Soy Lilia Baranovskaya y soy la directora de esta escuela, si tienes alguna duda o algún problema no dudes en venir aquí a mi oficina o si gustas puedes hablar con tus maestros, con quienes te sientas y creas mejor. Y nosotros lo resolveremos.

—Sí, gracias — el miedo que tenía sobre ella desapareció, sabe que no es una mala mujer.

—Directora, dígame que necesi… — Minako no sabía que la directora se encontraba con alguien más en su oficina. Si hubiera sabido primero habría tocado la puerta. Sus mejillas toman un tono algo rojizo, en su mente se preguntaba que quién es ese hombre atractivo que se encuentra en esa oficina. ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Casado?, que alguien le dé una respuesta. Ve que aquel hombre voltea a ver y que le regala una sonrisa, una linda sonrisa que le pareció, nunca olvidara este día.

— ¡Minako! — le llamo la atención, no quiere que el niño pierda más tiempo de su hora de clases.

Dio un respingo, se había asustado. Había olvidado que está en la oficia de Lilia — ¿Sí?

—Lleve al niño a su aula. Es en el 10.

Mira al niño, no se había dado cuenta del pequeño. Sus preguntas han sido de alguna forma respondidas —Sí, señora directora — va con el niño y le extiende la mano, sonríe —Ven amiguito, vamos a llevarte a tu salón— se le hace muy lindo, tiene un gran parecido a su padre. Solo lo que cambia es el color de ojos.

Aleksis mira a su padre —Papi, ya me voy.

El mayor abraza a su hijo y le dice —Que te vaya muy bien y cuídate mucho. Sabes que eres muy fuerte y que te amo mucho hijo.

Igual lo abraza —Cuídate papi, yo también te amo.

Fue algo muy adorable lo que vio Minako.

El pequeño toma la mano de la mujer y por última vez ve a su padre, dándole una sonrisa —Estaré bien.

—Lo sé, sé que estarás bien hijo.

Minako mira a Lilia y después a Viktor —Con su permiso… — y volvió ese sonrojo en su mejilla.

Aleksis piensa que tal vez ella se encuentra enferma. Salen de la oficina después de unos segundos en el que volvió a reaccionar Minako y están dirigiéndose al aula diez.

—Bueno, yo también ya me voy para mi trabajo — mira su reloj que tiene en su muñeca derecha, ya es un poco tarde para llegar a su trabajo pero que importa, primero esta su hijo —Gracias por todo Lilia.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros. Para que te sientas más tranquilo he hablado con los maestros, como habíamos quedado.

—Muy bien.

Se despide y sale de la oficina. Seguramente su jefe lo estará regañando por haber llegado a tiempo.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Se encuentran en el aula diez. Minako toca la puerta.

Yuri es quien abre la puerta —Hola, ¿Qué paso?

—Traje a tu nuevo alumno, Yuri.

Mira al pequeño y le sonríe —Pasa por favor, te estábamos esperando — se hace a un lado para dejar pasar el niño.

Aleksis le agradece a Yuri antes de entrar al salón, su padre lo ha educado bien.

—Muchas gracias, Minako. — dijo Yuri.

—De nada. Nos vemos más tarde Yuri — y se aleja, tiene que acabar su trabajo.

Y se cierra la puerta nuevamente.

El niño está enfrente, viendo a todos sus compañeros del salón. No sabía en qué lugar podía tomar asiento.

Yuko va hasta el lugar en el que se encuentra Aleksis — ¡Atención mis pequeños, llego alguien nuevo a nuestro grupo! — lo dijo con tanta emoción.

El pequeño se puso nervioso al percatarse de que todos sus compañeros lo están mirando.

—Dime amiguito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Qué te gusta?, queremos conocerte todos nosotros.

No podía hablar, los nervios lo habían dominado. Como quisiera que su padre estuviera con él en ese momento.

Yuri se dio cuenta del que el niño está nervioso, es comprensible ya que es se pone así cuando se tiene que presentar con mucha gente. También va hasta donde está el niño y pone su mano con cuidado en el hombro del niño.

Aleksis mira a Yuri, esperando que lo sacara de esa situación.

El mayor le sonríe y con voz baja, que solo escuchara el pequeño, le dijo que todo está bien.

Asintió, de alguna forma sus ánimos regresaron.

—Mi nombre es Aleksis Nikiforov, tengo cinco años y me gusta jugar mucho.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Aleksis! — Junta sus manos — Sabes también a nosotros nos gusta jugar mucho. Así que no te aburrirás en la clase — le da una pequeña palmadita en la espalda al niño —Pues tomar asiento en donde gustes.

Aleksis lo que puse demasiado feliz es de que sus compañeros les pedía que se sentara con ellos, que querían jugar con él. Tenía razón su padre, esa escuela es muy distinta a la anterior en la que estaba. Ahora tendrá muchos amigos con quien podrá jugar y no sé la pasara solo en la hora de recreo.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Hace quince minutos terminaron las clases.

En el salón solo se encontraba Yuri y Aleksis, ya que no permiten que los niños estén afuera de la escuela por protección. Yuri no ira a ningún lado hasta que el padre o la madre vengan por el niño, mientras que Yuko tuvo que irse para ir por sus niñas e ir a casa.

Aleksis por mientras que esperaba a Viktor él se puso a dibujar con crayón.

Ve que el niño tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa tan pura y sincera. En el tiempo que estuvo cuidándolo estuvo muy alegre y juguetón, compartiendo sus juguetes a los demás compañeros. Va hasta en la mesa en la cual se encuentra dibujando tranquilamente, es un lindo dibujo utilizo círculos, palitos y el coloreado saliéndose un poco de la raya; pero no le quita la perfección y el cariño que empeña en ese dibujo.

—Dibujas muy bien Aleksis, es muy lindo tu dibujo— sonríe — y dime, ¿Quiénes son a los que estás dibujando?

—Gracias profesor — señala a cada monito que había dibujado. El pequeño pintado de café es Makkachin, después le dijo que es él con una gran sonrisa y por último el monito más grande es Viktor, su padre.

Nota que Aleksis y su padre tienen el mismo color de cabello, mientras que el niño tiene ojos de color miel y el mayor de color azul. Falta que dibuje a quien sería su madre, pero seguramente el dibujo aún no está terminado.

Tuvieron un pequeño sustos el niño y Yuri, ya que una persona había hecho ruido al entrar.

Jadeo aquel hombre, se cansó demasiado por haber corrido por todo el pasillo de la escuela; no tiene mucha condición por el momento —Y-ya llegue hijo.

Aleksis corre hasta con su padre y le abraza —Que bueno que ya llegaste papi.

Respira lentamente y después abraza a su hijo —Sí… es hora de que vayamos a casa.

Por ver el color del cabello y porque el niño salió corriendo para abrazarlo supo que él es su padre —Buenas tardes señor

Había olvidado que alguien más se encontraba ahí en ese salón, suelta el abrazo y va con el pelinegro —Hola, soy Viktor Nikiforov. El padre de Aleksis.

Estrechan sus manos en forma de saludo.

—Soy Yuri Katsuki y soy el maestro de su hijo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo durante las clases y esperar junto con mi hijo hasta que llegara aquí.

—No hay de que señor Nikiforov, yo espero hasta que el último niño venga por ellos sus padres.

—Por favor, puede llamarme por mi nombre — sonrió y un guiño dio, algo seductor.

Se sorprendió por aquel guiño —E-está bien señor Viktor.

—Perfecto — ahora se siente más cómodo —Bueno Yuri, ya nos vamos a casa —Y le vuelvo a decir muchas gracias.

—Sí, gracias profesor — dijo el niño.

Mira al pequeño —De nada, te veré mañana y has tu tarea — y después a Viktor —Se van con cuidado y recuerde que las clases empiezan a las ocho y media de la mañana.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo— acaricia los cabellos de su hijo — Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. Recoge tus cosas.

—Sí papi — va hasta la pequeña mesa y guarda todo en su mochila, el dibujo se lo enseñara después de que lo termine.

Viktor toma la mochila y después carga a su hijo. Salen del salón.

Yuri alcanzó escuchar al niño que le decía a su padre que tenía que contarle todo y que jugo mucho, mientras que el hombre sonreía y escuchaba atentamente a su hijo.

Pensó que la mujer con quien se habrá casado con Viktor es una mujer muy afortunada, el de tener a un gran esposo y por tener a un adorable niño.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2 (Parte 1)

Capítulo 2 (Parte 1).

Viktor va a la habitación de Aleksis. Son las siete de la mañana.

—Hijo, ya es hora de que te levantes — hablo quedito y acaricio el cabello de su hijo.

Había cumplido con lo que le pidió desde hace un mes. En que debían en despertarse muy temprano para poder alistarse con tiempo y así poder llegar a tiempo en lo que sería en la escuela en la que va Aleksis.

Le fascina el entusiasmo de su hijo en querer ir y ser puntual. Ya que anteriormente en la que iba, antes de estar en Acuarelas, solo se la pasaba desanimado y deseaba que fuera fin de semana para poder relajarse y poder olvidarse todo de lo que se tratase de aquella escuela. Cuando llegaba esos días tan ansiados por el pequeño se sentía tranquilo y alegre, libre totalmente; pero cuando terminaban esos días gloriosos que son para él su estado de ánimo bajo regresaba. Era monótono, pero eso término cuando decidió en cambiar de escuela a su hijo.

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezo —Cinco minutos más — y cerró nuevamente sus ojos, quiere seguir durmiendo.

—Vamos, luego llegaras tarde a la escuela — sonríe — O si quieres puedes faltar…

El pequeño se levantó de la cama tan rápido que pudo antes de que terminara la frase su padre, para nada del mundo quisiera faltar. Quiere jugar con sus amigos y maestros, como también en ir a prender. Pero lo principal es en ir a divertirse.

— ¡Ya estoy despierto!

Ríe —Muy bien mi pequeño, entonces ve a tomar un baño — puso el calefactor por unos minutos, hasta templar el cuarto de baño antes de que tome la ducha el niño y después lo retiro del lugar para prevenir cualquier tipo de accidente.

—Sí — salió de la cama y se puso sus sandalias.

—Cuando termines de alistarte bajas a la cocina para que desayunes — y sale de la habitación.

Aleksis asiente y toma las prendas de su uniforme escolar. Y también sale de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Preparo el desayuno, Omelette e hizo un batido de frutas con avena. Ahora prepara el lonche para que se lo lleve a la escuela y se lo coma para la hora de recreo.

—Ya está tu desayuno, Aleksis — mira hacia el reloj, aún queda tiempo para disfrutar el desayuno.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahí voy! — el pequeño baja las escaleras corriendo y llega a la cocina. Toma asiento en su lugar que le corresponde en la mesa

—Que te dije que no bajes las escaleras corriendo — ya se lo había repetido varias veces, pero aun así lo sigue haciendo.

El niño no dijo nada, solo que se lo olvido de que no tenía que correr cuando se trata de bajar las escaleras.

Puso los platos con comida en la mesa y los vasos con el batido que ha preparado —Entonces comamos ya, hijo — y toma asiento también.

Y los dos desayunan a gusto.

A Viktor en un principio se le hacía muy difícil en lo que es la preparación de los alimentos de su hijo, de cuidarlo y trabajar al mismo tiempo y sobre todo en cómo lidiar en lo que se trata en la situación emocional. Cuando su hijo se encuentra triste y se pone a llorar, como también le pasa con otras personas conocidas.

Pero poco a poco, en el tiempo que transcurría supo en como llevarlo.

Tuvo que comprar varios libros de cocina para saber que prepararle y variar la comida, en ese tiempo tenía pequeñas quemaduras leves y cortadas; algo de que no pasaba de solo lavar el lugar con abundante agua y después poner una curita o de soportar por unos minutos el dolor. Hasta que llego el día en el que domino la cocina y sus utensilios, el día en el que preparo un digno platillo para su hijo.

En un principio a Yakov no le convencía la idea de que Viktor llevara al pequeño Aleksis a la empresa, ya que no prestaría atención en los asuntos del trabajo y se la pasaría en toda la hora laboral en estar cuidándolo. Pero es todo al contrario. El pequeño se lo pasa de lo más tranquilo en la oficina de su padre y cuando tiene tarea la hace, sin hacer ningún desorden y ningún ruido que pudiera molestar a los empleados; hasta llegar en el punto de que Yakov considere a Aleksis como su nieto.

Y en lo emocional aún se le hace algo complicado, pero hace todo lo posible para animarlo y que sonría nuevamente; de poderle ayudar en lo que sea.

En lo demás de lo que se trata de coser y cuando se enferma, ahí si pide ayuda.

Antes de que entrara al mundo de la responsabilidad, en el que tomara el papel de un padre. Él era alguien despreocupado, se levantaba tarde y llegaba a la hora que le daba la gana al trabajo; le sorprende un poco de que Yakov le tuviera paciencia y que le tolerara su comportamiento, en el cual no acataba las reglas o alguna orden que se le daba.

Pero no quita de que hace las cosas a su propio ritmo.

—Papi, ya termine — toma la servilleta y limpia su boquita.

—Bien, ve por tus cosas — sonríe y toma los platos —Yo por mientras acomodo aquí.

El niño deja a su asiento y va por su mochila y juguetes, revisa que no se le olvide nada.

Viktor dejó las cosas en el fregadero para poderlos lavar cuando llegara a casa y toma la lonchera de su hijo. Aleksis ya se encontraba en la puerta.

Se lo entrega para que lo guarde — Te prepare un emparedado y puse tu jugo favorito.

—Gracias papi — lo guarda —Entonces, ¿Ya nos vamos? — sonríe.

—Sí, pero primero — acomoda bien la bufanda que tiene puesta su hijo y también la de él —Listo, ahora sí vámonos.

Toma la mano de su padre y salen de la casa.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Llegan cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la hora de clases.

Estaciona el auto y después salen.

Viktor deja a su hijo hasta al aula en que le corresponde, así es todo los días. Se asegura de que haya muchos niños y de que los profesores no hayan faltado, si fuera así se llevara a Aleksis consigo al trabajo.

—Buenos días — saludo Yuko y también Yuri. Cumpliendo con su deber.

—Buen día — dijo Viktor.

—Hola, maestros — sonríe el pequeño y entra al salón, ve que uno de sus amigos ya había llegado. Así que va con él y toma asiento. Se le olvido en despedirse de su papá.

Solo abrió los ojos, quedando estático. Nunca faltaba el abrazo y decir te quiero.

Yuko y Yuri solo lo miraban, no sabían qué decir. Hasta que Yuri se animó hablar.

—Señor…

Pestañeo y su mirada se dirige en Yuri, regreso en sí — ¿Sí?

— ¿Se siente bien? — está preocupado.

Se le hace adorable, le sonríe —Sí, me siento bien. Gracias.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto, ¡Yuuri!... — no lo dejara pasar — sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Lo siento, Viktor — no volverá a pasar.

—Perfecto — se siente complacido. Espera de que tome la confianza en decir su nombre con confianza. Vuelve a sonreír — Bueno, regreso más tarde — se despide de los dos.

Pero no antes en mirar por última vez a su hijo tan sonriente y después se marchó. Para ir directamente a su trabajo.

Rio despacio Yuko —El señor Viktor es muy adorable, ¿No lo crees, Yuri?

—No sé por qué me preguntas eso a mí — pero no ha de mentir en que tiene razón, Viktor es adorable.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Después de que saliera de la escuela y de que llegara hasta su auto, una señorita de cabello castaño se acercó con Viktor para invitarlo a salir

Pero con educación rechazo su invitación y diciendo que él ya es un hombre casado. No tiene tiempo para salir con alguien que no sea su hijo o amigo.

La joven se disculpó, ya que nunca se imaginó que estuviera casado. Vaya, quien quiera que se haya casado con ese hombre se sacó el premio mayor.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Llego al fin a su oficina, tal vez debería pedir un café para despertar completamente.

En un mensaje de texto le pide a su secretaria de que si, por favor, le podría llevar un café exprés hasta su oficina. Y su mensaje fue respondido al instante.

Tomo asiento por mientras que espera por su café y después de que acabara de beberlo se pondría a trabajar.

Tocan la puerta.

¡Fue muy rápido!

Acaso esa mujer sabía que le pediría un café y lo tenía ya listo para dárselo. Podría ser acaso una mujer gitana y lo predijo, de alguna forma es un misterio.

—Pase…

Entra Yakov —Es sorprendente de que ya van varios días en el que llegas puntual a tu trabajo, Viktor — y toma asiento en el sofá de piel que se encuentra en la oficina — Se puede saber cuál es el motivo para que pase este milagro — tanto en que insistió para que llegue temprano. Fuera lo que fuera se siente feliz por ello.

Sonríe y mira a su superior, al dueño de la empresa —Esto no es lo que esperaba— junto sus manos y se acomodó en su lugar —Uno ya no puede llegar temprano a su trabajo.

Ríe fuerte —Claro que lo he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo — acomoda su sombrero y trata de tomar su semblante serio de siempre —En verdad que es inesperado de tu parte.

—Bueno, de una vez aviso de que ya estaré llegando puntual al trabajo — sonríe, le divierte esta conversación.

—Es demasiado agradable escucharte decir eso.

—Que bueno que te de gusto al escucharme pronunciar estas palabras. Creo que serán muy significativas para ti.

—Es verdad — cruzo lo brazos — Pero ya dime, acaso te dijo tu hijo en que tomaras seriamente tu trabajo.

—Se podría decir que alguna manera que sí.

—Cuéntame, quiero saber.

—Bien — suspira —Mi hijo desde hace un tiempo me pidió en que debíamos de levantarnos temprano para alistarnos y así que llegara temprano a su escuela. Y cuando lo dejo hasta su salón me dirijo aquí, no hay otro lugar en el que pueda ir.

Iba tan bien esa conversación hasta que dijo lo último, pero esta vez lo dejara pasar. Por lo que escucha el pequeño se siente cómodo en la nueva escuela que va — Y dime, ¿Cómo le va en la nueva escuela?

Sonrisa autentica se dibujó en sus labios, las cosas han cambiado para los dos —Le va muy bien, no quiere faltar a ninguna de sus clases y siempre tiene algo que contarme. Ya sea que ha jugado mucho con alguien o que realizo un buen trabajo durante las clases. Me siento muy orgulloso y estoy satisfecho de tomar la elección en haber metido a Aleksis en esa escuela.

—Es bueno escucharlo — sonríe también.

Sonríe de lado — Y sabe, Lilia sigue trabajando en esa escuela. Tiene el mismo carácter de siempre — esto hizo de que se pusiera un poco nervioso Yakov.

—Oh, bien por ella — trataba de sonar en como si no le importara, pero no es nada malo en saberlo y hacer una pequeña pregunta —y ¿Pregunto por mí? — no debe hacerse ilusiones, él ya sabe la respuesta. Pero cabe que 1 por ciento puede que sí.

—No — y no dijo nada más. Puede que no tenía que ser tan directo.

Por unos minutos reino el silencio en ese lugar hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¡Pase! — dijo Viktor, puede de que esta vez se trate de su secretaria trayéndole su café.

—Te traigo tu café, Viktor — entra a la oficina y se lo entrega.

—Gracias, Mila.

—De nada — sonríe. Saluda a Yakov, el día de hoy está muy serio — ¿Desea que le traiga algo?

—Así estoy bien. Gracias.

—Está bien, entonces les dejo para que sigan con su plática — intuía de que Viktor mencionó a Lilia y se desanimó por no escuchar algo positivo. Después le preguntara a Viktor. Y como había dicho, salió de la oficina.

Prueba el café sin culpa alguna —Delicioso.

Inhalo profundo y exhalo —Cambiando de tema… — no es el momento para deprimirse — ¿Has tratado de salir con alguna mujer para rehacer tu vida nuevamente?

—No, no tengo tiempo para estar saliendo con alguien más — la verdad no es de que no tenga tiempo, realmente no desea salir con otra persona. Ninguna llegaría a la altura de quien había sido como su esposa, la madre de Aleksis y la única persona que le ha hecho sentir algo llamado como amor.

Antes de ella su vida era tan solitaria, tan triste, que tenía que disimular que no pasaba nada. Que no le afectaba de ninguna manera.

Hasta aquel día en que la conoció, su vida cambió completamente. Ya no estaba solo.

Pero desafortunadamente el destino se la arrebato de sus manos, arrebato una parte de felicidad de él.

Si no tendría a Aleksis consigo tal vez hubiera caído y estaría solo nuevamente, lamentando la muerte de su esposa todos los días. Pero su hijo es su motor para seguir adelante.

—Viktor — le llamo, tiene que hacerle entender de que necesita a alguien como pareja. Antes de que sea algo tarde — Te considero como si fueras como mi hijo como también este Yuri(P), siento mucho aprecio por los dos y me preocupo.

Él no tiene hijos propios y es un hombre divorciado, si tan solo hubiera hablado con Lilia seriamente puede que aún seguirían casados. Pero el hubiera no existe.

—Pero debes de hacerlo, por Aleksis Ya que el pequeño necesita el cariño de una dama, el que tome como el papel de madre que tanto le hace falta a tu hijo.

—Gracias por considerarme como uno de tus hijos, Yakov. Quiero que sepas que te considero como si fueras un padre para mí — y es verdad en lo que dice, pero desea terminar esa charla —y pido de favor de que dejemos de hablar de esto — piensa que él y su hijo están bien como están.

Suspiro —Está bien, por lo que veo te dejo — no quiere incomodarlo más.

—Gracias por entender — necesita un respiro.

Se levanta de aquel sofá y antes de salir le dijo —Antes de irme quiero avisarte de que mañana tenemos una cena de negocios, para que llames a la niñera para que cuide al pequeño.

Viktor solo asiente y Yakov sale de la oficina.

Dejo el café a un lado, ya no quiere tomárselo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias por sus review :3


	3. Capítulo 2 (Parte 2)

Capítulo 2 (parte 2).

(En la oficina)

Suspira y deja los papeles encima de su escritorio. Con la plática que tuvo con Yakov le ha hecho sentir algo incómodo y pensativo.

Aleksis lo tiene a él como su padre y siempre lo ha cuidado, no les ha faltado nada.

Tienen un techo en donde pueden dormir, un hogar en donde pueden refugiarse. Un lugar agradable y acogedor.

Lo ha educado y estudios, para cuando sea grande sea un profesional y pueda salir adelante.

No les ha faltado comida sobre la mesa y lo alimenta saludablemente, en ocasiones le compra algo dulce para alegrar el día.

Vestimenta y juguetes.

Y lo más importante, el cariño y protección de un padre.

Pero es cierto, hay algo que le ha hecho falta a su hijo y es el amor de una madre. El que le dé atención y cuidados, la que estará apoyándolo en todas las situaciones y que estará ahí cuando necesite un buen consejo. Todo lo que hace una mamá.

Viktor no supo lo que era realmente tener una madre y un padre. Tenía una casa, que comer y con que vestirse, pero lo único que no tenía era el amor de sus padres. Nunca recibió un abrazo como tampoco le permitían dárselos, un beso en la mejilla por parte de su madre, cuando se enfermaba no lo cuidaban y quien estaba a su cuidado era la sirvienta, escucharles decir un te amo o un te quiero.

El día de su graduación no fueron a verlo, él sentía algo de envidia por los demás quienes eran sus compañeros en este entonces, en que sus padres les abrasaban y los felicitaban por su logro por alcanzar una de sus metas. En todo momento él tenía que mostrar una sonrisa aunque en el fondo se sentía triste.

Cuando dejo la casa a ellos no les importo, ni si quiera dijeron una palabra y tampoco ha recibido alguna llamada para saber cómo se encuentra; no sabe si aún si sus padres siguen con vida. Si les llamara tal vez no cambiaría nada.

No tuvo problema alguno cuando decidió independizarse. Él ya se encontraba trabajando para Yakov, cuando tenía dieciocho años. Le puso a prueba durante seis meses, lo capacito durante una semana y tuvo un supervisor durante un tiempo; en el que supervisor estuviera pendiente del trabajo y cuando tuviera alguna duda pueda ayudarle, explicando que puede hacer en dados casos.

El supervisor solo estuvo pendiente de él durante una semana. Porque lo único que hacía era de informarle al jefe, el dueño del lugar de que el chico realizaba mal su trabajo. En esa semana, lo que no sabía es que también, Yakov, estaba al pendiente del chico. No todo el día lo veía, pero cuando podía iba hasta la oficina y revisaba el trabajo cuando él se encontraba solo.

Y lo que paso es que lo removió, le puso otra persona para que lo supervisara; mientras que el mismo Yakov se encargaría de Viktor, porque sabía en que estaba realizando un buen trabajo y no era justo en que lo despidiera porque tan solo no le agradaba el chico.

Resolvía cada duda que tenía y paso todos sus conocimientos a Viktor; le explicaba todo lo que se tiene que hacer y le daba libros para que los estudiara cuando se encontrara desocupado.

Con lo de la universidad, los libros que le daban para estudiarlos aparte y con la práctica; reforzó sus conocimientos y como premio a ello, por su gran esfuerzo y fidelidad hacia la empresa obtuvo un gran puesto en la empresa, ser el subjefe del lugar.

Cuando Lilia todavía seguía junto con Yakov, fue ella quien ayudó a Viktor con la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar como también en organizar la boda.

—Katya — susurro aquel nombre con tristeza. Lo que le está sucediendo le es algo complicado.

Toma el teléfono y marca un número. No es hora para estar recordando su pasado para ponerse triste, en este momento solo debe concentrarse en el trabajo y en hablar a la niñera.

A los tres timbres contestaron su llamada.

— ¿Aleshka?

Aleja un poco el teléfono de su oído, la persona que está al otro lado había estornudado fuerte.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Aleshka? — espera que sí lo este, porque alguien tiene que cuidar a su hijo mañana en la noche —Porque necesito que cuides de Aleksis mañana.

—Buenas tardes señor Nikiforov — su voz suena ronca y su respiración es agitada —Lo siento, pero no podré. Tengo un fuerte resfriado y el médico me sugirió en que guardara reposo, no puedo salir de casa y tampoco queremos que su pequeño se enferme.

Suspiro y paso sus dedos sobre su cabello, ahora a quien le puede pedir que cuiden de Aleksis —Ah, no te preocupes — se encuentra un poco cansado — Ya encontraré de quien cuide a mi hijo, cuídate mucho y que te recuperes pronto. Le diré que le mandas saludos.

—Gracias, señor. Que tenga buen día.

—Eh, sí. Gracias — se despidió y colgó.

Acaso podrá tener un buen día si está pasando varias cosas en su mente y ahora tiene que pensar en quien podría cuidar a su hijo.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Mira hacia su reloj, falta media hora para que terminen las clases.

Se levanta de su asiento y sale de su oficina. Ya es tiempo de que salga y vaya por el pequeño.

—Regreso dentro de dos horas, Mila — antes de irse tiene que avisar. Por si casualidad llegue alguien importante para verlo o alguna llamada, su secretaria se encargue de avisarles de que salió y decirles la hora en el que podían en encontrarlo en su oficina, y si es algo urgente le llame a su celular.

—Está bien — sonríe —Ve con cuidado.

—Sí, nos vemos más tarde.

Y siguió con su paso, dirigiéndose hacia su coche.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

El pequeño Aleksis está muy concentrado en su trabajo, y es hacer pequeñas bolitas de papel de colores para llenar aquel dibujo que le había dado su maestra. Como una de las actividades programada por sus dos maestros. En la hoja vienen dos lápices dibujados, uno es más grande que el otro, lo que tiene que hacer es de que el lápiz más gordo tendrá que colorearlo mientras que el delgado tiene que pegarle las bolitas de papel.

Lo que primero hizo fue colorear el más grande, utilizo varios colores como el verde, café, negro, rosa y amarillo. Coloreo con cuidado cada parte, tratando de no salirse de la raya como le habían dicho.

Cuando termino de colorear se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no haberse salido de la raya, por realizar un trabajo limpio y que cada vez está mejorando el coloreado.

Después de eso siguió con lo otro, con las bolitas de papel.

—Mis niños, ya es hora de que guarden sus cosas — dijo Yuko, faltan dos minutos para que termine la clases —Si no terminaron se lo llevan a su casa como tarea.

Los niños empezaron a guardar su material en su mochila y regresaban lo que habían pedido prestado. Aleksis todavía no guardaba sus cosas, ya que él quería terminar en hacer las bolitas suficientes para cuando llegue a casa nada más pueda pegarlas.

Tres de sus compañeros se acercaron a entregarle los colores que les había prestado, les agradecía por regresar los colores y les decía que los vería hasta el lunes para jugar nuevamente.

La campana de la escuela empezó a sonar, anunciando que las clases han terminado.

—Bueno, nos vemos hasta el lunes. Que tengas un lindo fin de semana mis pequeños y no olviden hacer su tarea — sonríe y junto sus manos.

Yuri abre la puerta y dejo pasar a los padres que se encontraban afuera del salón esperando su hijo hace 5 minutos.

Ve como sale uno a uno de sus compañeros tomados de la mano de su padre o de su madre para regresar a casa. Al parecer será otro día en que su papá llegara tarde por él. Bueno, no es algo que se debe tomar como una sorpresa o tomarla a mal, sabe que su padre tiene mucho trabajo y hace lo posible por llegar lo más rápido a la escuela.

—Aleksis — una niña de cabellos rubios y pecas en sus mejillas se acercó a él —Te traje un regalo, espero que te guste — le deja en la pequeña mesa una bolsita de celofán adornada con un listón rojo. En la pequeña bolsa contiene galletas con chispas de chocolate que preparo la mamá de la pequeña niña que le había regalado. La niña le sonríe —Nos vemos el lunes.

Él también sonríe —Muchas gracias, Dasha — y se despide de su amiga.

La niña sale corriendo hasta con su madre y le abraza, solo mira que su amiga le está diciendo algo a su mamá y las dos empezaron a sonreír; qué podría ser de lo que estén hablando ellas dos. La mujer pasó su vista hacia a él por unos cuantos segundos y le regalo una sonrisa, movió sus labios y entendió que se estaba despidiendo de él. Solo levanto su pequeña mano en forma de despedida.

Salen del lugar ella y la niña tomadas de las manos.

Aleksis no dejaba de sonreír y miro aquella bolsa de celofán que le dejo su amiga, muy en el fondo se sentía un poco triste. Tiene a su padre, que hace todo lo posible en que no le falte nada y le presta atención. Pero, solo son ellos dos. Se pregunta qué se sentiría en tener una mamá que lo cuide, que también le prepare galletas cuando pudiera y que jugara con él.

Toma la hoja y lo guardo en la mochila al igual las bolitas de papel, toma la caja de los colores y los metía uno por uno y se dio cuenta en el que le faltaban unos cuantos colores.

Estaba resistiendo, pero no pudo soportarlo más; en sus mejillas empezaron a recorrer lágrimas. Con una de sus manos trataba de limpiarse para que no lo viera su maestro de que había llorado. Yuko había salido también después de abriera la puerta Yuri para ir por sus hijas. Pero no dejaban de salir sus lágrimas.

Yuri miraba por los pasillos para ver cuando llegara Viktor y decirle a Aleksis de que su padre ha llegado por él. Suspiro, han pasado cinco minutos desde que terminaron las clases y aún no se ve. Seguramente tiene mucho trabajo nuevamente. Dejo de mirar a los pasillos y volteo para con Aleksis, no tiene que dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

Se preocupó al ver al pequeño llorar, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. Fue hacia Aleksis rápidamente y se arrodilló — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? — puso su mano en el hombro del niño. Trata de animarlo, no quiere verle triste. Si hace unos minutos se encontraba riendo con sus amigos.

— ¿Eh? — no se había percatado de que su profesor ya se encontraba nuevamente en el salón, mira el gesto preocupado de Yuri —Es que… me faltan unos colores, profesor — realmente no es el motivo de su llanto, pero se sentía algo avergonzado de que lo viera llorar. Aparte de que es un tema que por el momento no desea hablar.

Yuri de cierta forma sabe que ese no es el motivo por lo cual se encuentra en este estado de ánimo, ya que para convertirse en un profesor preescolar tuvo que ver varios temas para su profesión; su función como agente educativo debe de tener conocimiento sobre los niños de lo emocional hasta el crecimiento de su desarrollo educativo, pedagógicos y sociológicos, entre otros.

—Espera un poco — se levanta y va hasta el escritorio en donde dejo su mochila. En ella saca una caja amarilla y la cierra nuevamente; regresa con Aleksis y toma asiento en una de las pequeñas sillas —Te los regalo — sonríe. No son de buena marca como acostumbra traer el niño, pero también son buenos para colorear y no los ha utilizado. Por el momento no seguirá preguntándole al niño del motivo a su llanto por respeto, cuando Aleksis se sienta seguro de hablar lo escuchara.

Aleksis tiene duda de si debe de tomar esa caja de colores o no.

Ríe despacio —Vamos, con confianza. Toma estos colores, te los regalo.

El pequeño tomo la caja — Gracias profesor — limpio su rostro y dejo de llorar. Ahora también sonríe junto con Yuri. Cierto, tiene que pedirle un favor —Disculpe, pero podría no decirle a mi padre que llore. Es que no quiero preocuparle — no quiere que su papá se ponga triste también.

—Muy bien, no le diré nada — pone una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño con cuidado —Entonces ánimo pequeño, cuando necesites hablar sabes que puedes acercarte a mí o con Yuko.

—Sí — aquella tristeza que sentía desapareció, Yuri es muy buena persona y se siente tranquilo cuando lo anima — Yo ya no soy un pequeño — se señala a sí mismo —Yo ya soy todo un adulto — él solo se baña y se cepilla los dientes, se cambia y se peina.

—Oh, eso está muy bien — mira la bolsa de celofán — ¿Acaso eso te lo regalo tu novia? — trata de divertir al niño.

Su cara se puso un poco roja — ¡No! ¡No es mi novia! — hablo rápido antes de que pensara algo así su profesor —¡Solo es una amiga! — ve que su profesor comenzó a reír, no era para nada gracioso. Después de unos segundos también empezó a reír.

Aleksis aunque no lo quiera admitir tiene muchas niñas admiradoras.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Tiene poco de haber llegado a la escuela, va hasta el aula en el que se encuentra su hijo. Antes de llegar al salón escucha risas, sorprendiéndolo, qué es de lo que tanto se ríen. Llego a la puerta del aula y ve reír a su hijo junto con su maestro; hace unas cuentas horas se encontraba desanimado y no dejaba en pensar, tenía un lío en su mente. Pero al ver a su pequeño reír, su mente se despejó y su pecho se llenó de calidez, Aleksis es el motivo de que regresen sus ánimos y siga adelante.

— ¡Hola! —su voz se escucha alegre — De qué se ríen, traviesos.

Yuri y Aleksis miran a Viktor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El pequeño se levanta de su asiento y corre hasta con su padre —Papi — le enseña la pequeña bolsa de celofán y la caja de colores — Mira lo que me regalaron.

Ríe —Oh, y quiénes te dieron esos regalos.

—La bolsa me lo dio una amiga y los colores mi profesor.

Acaricia suavemente los cabellos de su hijo —Y ya les agradeciste por los regalos que te dieron.

—Sí lo he hecho.

Viktor mira a Yuri y le sonríe —Muchas gracias por el regalo.

—No hay de que — le entrega la pequeña mochila a Viktor —Es un regalo por ser un niño bueno.

Le agradece nuevamente —Me siento feliz de escuchar eso — y de nuevo acaricia los cabellos de su hijo, siempre ha estado orgulloso de él.

Apenas recordando, tenía que encontrar a alguien de que cuide de su hijo. Al fin encontró a la persona indicada para cuidarlo por mientras que él está en la cena de negocios.

No quería dejar a Aleksis con una persona desconocida y que no le transmitiera confianza.

A Yuri no tiene mucho tiempo en tratarlo, en conocerlo completamente. Pero no ve algún signo de maldad que pueda habitar en él y es una persona responsable, cuida a muchos niños y lo considera un buen amigo. Confía en él.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, Yuri.

—Sí, ¿Qué necesitas, Viktor?

— ¿Podrías cuidar de Aleksis mañana? es que tengo una cena de negocios y pues no puedo llevar a mi hijo junto conmigo — suspira — Sé que es algo repentino, pero no tengo a nadie más en que pueda cuidarlo.

Durante en el tiempo que venía para la escuela estuvo pensando en quién podría cuidar de Aleksis, el único en quien había pensado era en Yuri(P) para que cuide de su hijo. Tuvo que eliminarlo de su lista, porque seguramente iría con Yakov a la cena. Yuri es su única salvación.

—Está bien — no la pensó — Yo cuido de su hijo — como ve a Viktor desesperado por encontrar a alguien para que cuide del niño no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Amazing! — toma sus manos —¡Thank you very much, Yuuri!

El pequeño levantó sus manos, aprueba que su maestro lo cuide.

Se pone un poco nervioso —De- De nada Viktor — ríe — Solo dame tu dirección y a qué hora quieres que este en tu casa.

—Oh, cierto — mira a su hijo y le dice que si le puede dar una hoja y algo con que apuntar, el pequeño rápidamente saco una hoja de su mochila y un lápiz y se lo entrega a su padre. Viktor anota la dirección en esa hoja y se lo entrega — A los ocho y media está bien que llegues. Por favor, sea puntual.

—Claro, seré puntual — guarda el papel en una de las bolsas que tiene su chamarra.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana. Se van con cuidado.

— ¿No quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? — pregunto Viktor, por lo menos es lo poco que puede hacer para agradecer por la amabilidad del pelinegro. Por esperar junto con su hijo y por haberle dado un regalo.

Aleksis ve a su profesor con esperanzas de que diga que sí acepte que lo lleven a casa, hasta cruzo los dedos para tener buena suerte en ello.

Se le hizo adorable al ver el pequeño de su actitud por querer escuchar una respuesta de él positiva, no hay manera de que pueda negarse. No quisiera desanimarlo.

—Está bien. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí — sonríe.

El niño grita de la emoción.

—No te preocupes, a donde sea yo te llevo — dijo Viktor, se encuentra igual de animado como su hijo.

Asiente Yuri. Mientras que va por su mochila, Viktor y Aleksis salen del salón y lo esperan afuera.

Tomo su mochila y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, salió del salón y cerró la puerta. Va hasta donde está Viktor —Ya está todo listo, disculpa si he tardado. Podemos irnos.

—Todo está bien, nosotros te esperamos — toma la mano de su hijo —Entonces ya nos vamos — sonríe nuevamente.

—Sí — dijo Yuri.

Cuando llegaron al coche se había sorprendido completamente, vaya que les gusta las cosas lujosas. Seguramente si tendría que comprar un coche así no terminaría de pagarlo y sus hijos o hasta sus nietos tendrían que acabar de pagarlo por él.

Durante todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la casa de Yuri se la pasaron platicando y en momentos reían por algún comentario que hacían.

* * *

Gracias por leer y los review.


	4. Capítulo 3 (Parte 1)

Capítulo 3 (parte 1).

Viktor y Aleksis están en el supermercado. Es día en el que tiene que elaborar las compras para el hogar.

El mayor ve las bolsas de detergente del que debería de comprar, hasta que decidió por uno lo puso en el carrito — ¿Qué más tenemos que llevar, Aleksis? — mira al pequeño que lleva también un carrito pero infantil.

— ¡Las galletas! — subió un poco la voz el niño y sonríe. Sí su padre llega a comprarle una caja de galletas tiene pensado llevarle un paquete a su amiga, también quiere y debe darle un pequeño detalle como ella le dio esa bolsa de celofán cuando había terminado las clases.  
Puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y como estuviera pensando en sí debería de comprarlas o no, pero al ver el gesto animado del pequeño no pudo negarse a comprárselo. Pero estará al pendiente de que no se las trate de acabar rápido, aparte de que tiene que cuidar la alimentación de su pequeño hijo.

—Está bien, vayamos — sonríe y empieza a caminar para el pasillo en donde están esas galletas que desea su hijo.

El pequeño sigue el paso de su padre junto con su carrito infantil, también lo que él quiere es que se llegue la hora en el que irá su profesor de clases a su casa para cuidarlo mientras que su padre estará en esa cena de negocios.

Llegaron al lugar y Aleksis toma la caja de galletas que mayormente escoge y lo pone en su carrito. Mira a su padre y le sonríe —Listo, ya hay que irnos a casa. No falta mucho en que llegue mi profesor a la casa — no quiere que suceda que mientras ellos estén haciendo las compras el profesor este afuera de su casa esperándolos.

Saca su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y ve la hora, aún falta una hora y media para que se llegue la hora acordada. Aún pueden relajarse y llegar a casa tranquilamente, sin ningún apuro alguno.

—Entonces y está todo listo, vayamos a pagar las cosas — ve que su pequeño asiente y van hasta al cajero. Había una larga fila, y lo único que podían hacer era esperar hasta que llegará su turno.

Les tomo veinte minutos en salir del supermercado, fue una larga espera para ellos. Y nuevamente ve la hora, aún falta para que sean las ocho.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

El pelinegro sale del baño, antes de irse a la casa de Viktor tomo una ducha. Se pone sus ropas y busca en su habitación algunos juegos y películas con el que pueda entretener al pequeño.

Suspiro —Bien — ahora está todo listo para que vaya a la casa para cuidar del pequeño Aleksis.  
Toma la mochila y sale de su casa, saca de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y mira la dirección que viene apuntada en ese pedazo de papel.

— Calle. Sendero No. 836, Avenida. Orquídea — quedo pensando por unos segundos en donde podría quedar esa casa, pero no tiene la más mínima idea. Por esta vez debería de tomar un taxi para llegar el lugar.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Llegan por fin a su casa, el pequeño niño le ayuda a su padre a bajar las bolsas de las compras. Solamente lleva las cosas con un peso ligero mientras que el peli platinado con lo más pesado.

Al terminar, acomodan las cosas poniéndolo en su lugar que le corresponde.

—Ya terminamos, papi — va hasta donde se encuentra Viktor.

—Sí — acaricia sus cabellos —Iré a bañarme, no tardó.

—Yo por mientras veré las caricaturas — corre hasta la sala y prende la televisión.

Da un leve suspiro, y él se va a su cuarto, su pequeño sabe que no debe de abrir la puerta en ningún instante. Hasta que el se encuentre a su lado para ver de quien se trata.

Llega hasta el cuarto y comienza a quitarse sus prendas, se pone la bata gris y toma la toalla y su ropa interior.

Dejo su camisa blanca y su saco junto con su pantalón negro de vestir en la cama.

Después entra al baño y toma su ducha, no tardó más de treinta minutos en tomar el baño.

Seca su cuerpo con la toalla y se pone su bata, sale del lugar para estar en su habitación para vestirse. Seca su cabello y toma asiento en la cama, embarrando un poco de crema en su cuerpo.

Se viste y acomoda sus cabellos, peinándose para la ocasión de esta noche; para la cena de negocios.

Escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación.

—Pasa, Aleksis — sigue viéndose en el espejo.

El pequeño entra a la habitación y ve a su padre, sonríe.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? — pone sus manos en su cintura y sonríe, espera a la respuesta de su hijo.

Ríe bajo y cierra sus ojos — Te ves bien, papi.

Se acerca a Aleksis y acaricia sus cabellos — Gracias.

— ¿Ya llegará a casa el profesor? — se acuesta en la cama de su padre.

Mira su reloj, falta quince minutos — No debe de tardar, hijo. Todavía no se llega la hora en que le dijimos a Yuri.

Durante que se llegue a las ocho en punto aprovecha el tiempo para plática con su hijo.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

El pelinegro está afuera del hogar de Viktor, mira nuevamente aquel papel y sí, es la casa correcta.

Toca la puerta y espera pocos minutos afuera hasta que le abren.

—Yuuri. — Viktor es quien lo recibe.

—Buenas tardes — sonríe —He llegado a tiempo como lo prometí.

Entra a la casa y mira alrededor del cuarto.

—Es muy bonita su casa — dijo Yuri.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Yuri. Que puedes hablarme de tú —Cruza los brazos.

—Lo sé, solo dame tiempo para tomar la confianza necesaria para hacerlo — Lo mira hacia los ojos —Y, ¿En dónde está Aleksis?

Sonríe, le dará el tiempo que necesite para que tenga más confianza y que lo trate como un buen amigo —Espera un poco aquí — sube a las escaleras y va hasta la habitación del pequeño para avisarle de que ha llegado Yuri a la casa.

Viktor y Aleksis bajan, y el pequeño tiene pijama ya puesta. Corre hasta con el pelinegro — ¡Profesor! — mueve sus manos en forma de saludo.

Acaricia los cabellos del pequeño —Hola, Aleksis — se pone a la altura del niño y acaricia los cabellos —Puedes decir mi nombre, recuerda que no estamos en la escuela.

Sonríe —Está bien, Profesor... Digo, Yuri — corrigió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Muy bien, Aleksis — También sonríe.

Viktor mira la alegría que está transmitiendo su hijo, en que su profesor será su niñero por esa noche.

—Verdad que mi papi se ve guapo — mira a los ojos de Yuri y después a su padre, con sus manos tapa su boca.

Yuri se pone un poco nervioso —¿Eh?...

Viktor ríe un poco, por lo que había hecho su pequeño.

—Sí — mira al mayor —Se ve muy bien... — sus mejillas toman un leve sonrojo, todo lo que hace la inocencia de los pequeños y ponerle en una situación algo complicado.

—Gracias — dijo Viktor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aleksis ríe al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Yuri.

Viktor va hasta con su hijo y acaricia los cabellos, también rio bajo por ver al pelinegro nervioso.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir — suspiro y ve la hora —Llegaré tarde.

—No será la primera vez en el que llegues tarde a un lugar, papi — dijo Aleksis, no es algo de que deban sorprenderse los demás. Tal vez para las nuevas personas que conocerá su padre sí.

Está vez Yuri ríe por el comentario del niño, pero solo fue por unos segundos al darse cuenta de que lo estaban viendo los dos, dejo de reír y sonrió algo nervioso.

Padre e hijo se miran y después su vista pasa al pelinegro, riéndose los dos de él.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Yuri.

—No pasa nada, Yuri — ríe un poco más —Es solo que te vemos reír tan alegremente por un comentario que hizo mi hijo de mí y dejaste de reír porque te vimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

El pequeño Aleksis agarra el abrigo de su padre un poco, mientras que en su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa. Se le hace muy divertido cuando están cerca de quien es su maestro. A los pocos días de haberle tratado, en conocer ciertas cosas como sus gustos por la comida y su carácter comprensiva y dulce lo considera como uno de sus grandes amigos, es muy difícil en que Aleksis tenga la disposición en confiar en alguien. Antes de que entrará a la escuela en donde imparte clases este Yuri, no confiaba en nadie, solo a su padre.

En la primera semana en el que entró en Acuarelas si tuvo un poco miedo en que volvería en la misma rutina, pero solo una cosa cambiaría, es en el que él estaría en diferente escuela y con distintas personas. Pero fue todo lo contrario, en Acuarelas quienes son sus compañeros le han tratado muy bien. No ha recibido ningún maltrato emocional y físico, poco a poco está olvidando esos malos momentos. Gracias a sus amigos y profesores, pero especialmente en su padre.

—Ah... — ahora se siente tranquilo por saber el motivo y sonríe un poco —Pensé en que se habían molestado porque me reí — en ese momento en que lo pensó, quiso salir corriendo y llegar a su casta para echarse a la cama, hasta que se llegue el día en que tenga nuevamente que ir a trabajar.

El niño niega con la cabeza.

—No, no pienses eso — se acerca a él y acaricia los cabellos —Por nada del mundo nos molestaremos contigo — sonríe — Tú eres muy buena persona y no nos darías motivo para que nos enojemos.

Toma un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al sentir el suave toque en su cabeza por el mayor, es agradable escuchar en que él es buena persona y no se molestarían —Sí — mira a sus ojos —Gracias.

Ve nuevamente el reloj y se asombra por la hora que es —Ahora sí, me tengo que ir — antes de salir de casa, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yuri, sorprendiéndolo un poco y abraza también a su hijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Hasta más tarde — recordó algo importante y saca su celular —Dame tu número de celular, Yuri — llega hasta con él y empieza a marcar el número que hace unos momentos le dictó y llamo, colgando rápido —Bueno, ese es mi número. Para cualquier cosa puedes marcarme y yo inmediatamente regresaré a casa.

—Está bien — guarda el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón —Con cuidado y que le vaya bien en la cena.

—Gracias, Yuri — sonríe y sale de la casa.

Alesis se imaginó en como seria si los tres vivieran en la misma casa, todos los días serían muy agradables; pasaría riendo mucho y todos los días tendría una gran sonrisa.

El mayor toca el hombro del niño —¿Ya cenaste, Aleksis?

—No, aún no. Pero papi dejó la cena preparada para los dos — pone su mana pequeña en su estómago —Vamos a cenar.

—Entonces vamos a cenar, pequeño — sonríe.

— ¡Sí! — toma la mano del mayor — y terminando, ¿Podemos jugar?

—Claro que sí — muestra la mochila — He venido con muchos juegos de mesa.

Ríe bajo —También quiero jugar a los superhéroes.

Deja la mochila en el sofá —También jugaremos a que somos superhéroes, Aleksis. — y tal vez ver una película para descansar. Eso sí, no dejará en que se duerma tan tarde.

El niño levanta sus brazos y grita de la emoción.

[AVISO]

Hola a todos.

Primero quiero darles las gracias por tomar el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar reviw, no he podido actualizar el capítulo rápido ya que he tenido poco tiempo; porque estoy en la universidad y estoy en el trabajo. Así que disculpen si tardo un poco. He pensado que los capítulos los estaré subiendo por partes, así para no tardar más de la cuenta.

Que tengan un buen día.


	5. Capítulo 3 (Parte 2)

Capítulo 3 (parte 2).

La noche se hizo presente, en el lado de la carreta se encuentra manejado este Viktor. Como lo había dicho hace unas cuantas horas, iba algo tarde para la cena de negocio a lo cual no tenía deseos de ir; pero siendo uno de los trabajadores y teniendo un puesto importante dentro de la empresa tenía que estar presente aunque no quisiera.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, más o menos presentía en quien sería la persona en el que estuviera marcándole en ese momento. Sin más se estacionó para poder contestar aquella llamada.

Saco su celular del bolsillo del abrigo — ¡Vitya! ¡En dónde estás!— podía escucharse claramente que se encontraba molesta la otra persona.

—Lo siento, pero se me presento algo importante Yakov. Por eso es en el que no he llegado puntual a la cena. — lo dijo de lo más tranquilo, al fin de cuenta esto ya era una costumbre para él.

—No lo creo, así que quiero que llegues inmediatamente. Llevan esperándote bastante tiempo la familia Crispino y a Giacometti, sabes que no debemos de darles una mala impresión. — después de todo intuían los demás en que eso pasaría, porque lo conocen a la perfección o habían escuchado sobre eso.

—No te preocupes, estoy por llegar…

—Eso espero. — colgó la llamada.

Un suspiro largo dio, sí que le había hecho otra vez. En haberle hecho molestar una vez más.

Guardo nuevamente el celular, ahora tendría que ir un poco más rápido para no hacerles esperar más por su presencia.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

A los treintas minuto después que pasaron al terminar la llamada, llego Viktor Nikiforov al lugar en donde se reuniría con otros empresarios importantes y con su jefe, como también algunos empleados.

Miro alrededor del lugar, sí que era un lugar demasiado llamativo para una cena y que solo se llevaría a cabo unos cuantos minutos o lo máximo una hora y media en donde se concluiría un trato de negocio.

—Oí, nos hiciste esperar bastante tiempo por ti. — cruzó los brazos mientras que le miraba serio.

No se dio cuenta cuando el joven de cabello rubio se encontraba a un lado de él —Ah, Yuri (P). Al parecer aún no han iniciado.

—Claro que no, recuerda que todos deben estar reunidos para poder cerrar el trato. Todos deben de estar de acuerdo con la idea. — tenía que comportarse formal con el contrario solamente porque se encuentran la "cena", pero realmente se diría en que se encuentran en hora de trabajo.

—Por favor, ya no quiero más regaños por esta noche…

—Tch, entra entonces. — dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para llevarlo a la mesa en donde se encuentran los demás.

Viktor lo único que le queda es seguirlo y soportar el tiempo que durara esa plática.

(˘▽˘ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

Yuri(K) corre por la casa para poder a atrapar al pequeño niño que intentaba escapar del "villano" mientras que soltaba risas y debes en cuando unos gritos por la emoción.

— ¡Nunca me atraparas! — dijo Aleksis cuando detuvo su paso, miro de frente al mayor y sostuvo su capa roja con su mano derecha —Salvaré a los humanos. — extendió su pequeña mano, imaginándose en que este pudiera volar. Corrió hacia el mayor sin bajar la mano.

Quería reír por ver el entusiasmo que tenía el pequeño cuando toma el papel de un superhéroe. En un principio tenía pensado solamente en hacer algo tranquilo después de haber terminado de cenar lo que había preparado el padre del menor, realmente lo disfruto.

En su mochila contenía algunos juegos de mesa en donde podían participar dos o más personas, como también algunos libros para colorear. Pero el niño quiso empezar en jugar a los superhéroes, para eso se necesitaba que uno de ellos fuera el villano así que ese papel tuvo que tomarlo Yuri. Aun así si este no le saliera para nada lo malo.

—Eso ya lo veremos — trato de sonar rudo,pero fue misión fallida cuando este sonrió tierno. Cuando tuvo cerca al pequeño tomo del brazo con mucho cuidado, no quería en que le pudiera lastimar, lo hizo a un lado y con la pistola de juguete hizo sonido con su boca haciendo parecer en que estaba disparando rayos.

El niño como una gran actuación dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, recibiendo los supuestos disparos a su pecho, pequeños gritos donde demostró supuesto dolor y levanta sus manos. Cae al piso con cuidado y con su mano la llevo al pecho en donde tendría la herida grave —N-no me rendiré... — con el último aliento que pudiera dar, ningún superhéroe daría un paso atrás y escaparía para salvarse; daría su propia vida por la paz que tanto quiere para la humanidad. Se levantó nuevamente y como si le dificultara sus movimientos y pasos se acercó al villano para atacarlo con su gran fuerza.

Sin más Yuri hizo lo que pudo para parecer que el pequeño Aleksis había ganado la batalla y en que lo habían encerrado en una cárcel especial por haber cometido varios crímenes.

Al terminar aquel juego los dos comenzaron a reír, sí que se la habían pasado demasiado divertido compartir tiempo los dos y jugar sin ninguna interrupción ya sea por iniciar nuevamente con las clases o que otro de los compañeros de Aleksis le pidieran a Yuri en que jugara con ellos. Como buen profesor tenía que aceptar cada vez que le invitaban a jugar a algo y darles el mismo entendimiento y tiempo a los demás; algo que algunos pequeños se desanimaban un poco, pero seguían con su juego.

Aleksis bostezo y sus ojos se sentían un poco pesados, Yuri sabía que se hizo presente el cansancio y el sueño. Ya era hora en fuera su habitación y fuera a dormir.

—Ya es hora de que te prepares y vayas a dormir, Aleksis. — acaricio los cabellos del niño mientras que sonreía.

El pequeño tallo sus parpados —Está bien. — primero haría lo de siempre antes de ir a dormir como lavarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama, como también tomar la fotografía de su mamá y hablar aunque fuera algunos minutos. Su papá le dijo que cuando se sintiera muy feliz o triste, sintiera miedo o enojo podía hablar con él y con su mamá, solo tenía que tomar la fotografía y abrazarla para sentir en que estuviera a su lado y platicarle como le había ido en su día. Pero por esta noche no lo haría hasta cuando despertara porque quería pedirle algo en especial a quien es por esta noche su niñero —Podrías leerme un cuento antes de irme a dormir…— su tono de voz fue bajo, pero pudo escucharlo a la perfección el mayor. El niño sentía en que ya pidió mucho por esa tarde de hoy.

No se negó, aparte que se le hacía demasiado adorable la actitud que tiene el pequeño por pedirle en que le lea un cuento —Está bien, cuando ya te encuentres en tu cama me hechas un grito y llevara mi libro favorito para leértelo. — acomodo sus gafas mientras veía al niño.

— ¡Sí! — el pequeño sale corriendo para subir las escaleras, fue inmediatamente a la habitación para ponerse sus ropas para dormir tan rápido como pudo y fue al baño para lavarse sus dientes, esta vez tomándose el tiempo necesario para que quedaran tan limpios. Regreso a la habitación y fue a su cama — ¡Ya puede entrar a mi habitación! — rió un poco.

Yuri ya tenía en su mano aquel libro que menciono hace unos minutos, escucho la pequeña risa del niño y supo que camino debía tomar para llegar hasta con Aleksis. Al entrar a la habitación toma asiento en una silla de madera y abre el libro —Había una vez en un reino lejano un caballero con la armadura dorada… — seguía leyendo aquel libro donde demostraba un gran mundo de fantasía; con caballero, dragones y princesas por las que tenían que salvar. El pequeño quedaba fascinado a imaginarse cada párrafo que leía el mayor hasta que llegó el momento en donde se cerraban sus ojos por caer en el sueño, pero no antes de decir esto Te gustaría vivir con nosotros y ser como una familia al terminar esta vez dejo que dominara el sueño y quedar completamente dormido.

Para el mayor eran unas palabras con un gran significado y adorable, que uno de sus alumnos y su pequeño amigo quiere considerarle parte de su familia ya sea como un hermano o un primo. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tomo la cobija y la extiende bien para cobijar al pequeño para que durmiera mejor y no se resfriara. Dejo la habitación para regresar nuevamente a la sala y esperar a que llegara Viktor a casa, por mientras que pasaba el tiempo veía la televisión en bajo volumen para no despertar al menor.

Gracias por sus review y por leer mi fic.


End file.
